thundercats_hofandomcom-20200215-history
Trials of Lion-O, Part 1
Trials of Lion-O - Part One is an episode from the re-imagined series of ThunderCats. Written by Todd Casey, it originally aired on March 31, 2012. Story Having already acquired the Spirit Stone, the ThunderCats continue their quest to locate the next Power Stone. When they activate the Book of Omens to show them its location, the book shoots a beam that points straight up. Despite the objections of the other Cats, Lion-O commands them all to walk up a tall cliff to where the book is pointing. He insists that they must follow the Book of Omens unquestioningly, a stance that the others don’t share. When they stop to take a break and eat some fruits, they are ambushed by Slithe, Addicus, Kaynar and the Lizard Army. Addicus takes WilyKit hostage, threatening to kill her unless Lion-O relinquishes the Sword of Omens and the Gauntlet of Omens. Lion-O acquiesces but in the scuffle that follows, he succeeds in retaking the Gauntlet before Kaynar kicks him off the cliff. Lion-O falls into a river at the bottom of the cliff and drowns. The Spirit Stone in Lion-O’s Gauntlet transports his soul into the Spirit World where he encounters Jaga’s spirit. Jaga informs him that while he is dead, the Spirit Stone has deemed him worthy of another chance at life. But this time he has to earn this by passing a number of trials. Having no other choice, Lion-O accepts and is immediately whisked away to what appears to be the slums of Thundera. There he encounters apparitions of WilyKit and WilyKat. In order to pass the trial he must steal a key from them. But the twins conjure up multiple holograms of themselves, confusing Lion-O. After struggling for a while, Lion-O relies on his sense of smell to pick the “real” twins and steals the key from them. Having accomplished the task and learned the lesson of the first trial (to trust one’s instincts instead of just relying on blind faith), Lion-O is sent to the second trial. For his second trial, Lion-O finds himself in a setting similar to Briar Woods. The objective of the trial is to reach the end of a thorn-bush maze and get the second key before Cheetara. Despite being given a head start by Cheetara, Lion-O keeps on running into dead ends. Having almost given up, Lion-O notices a strange bird flying above him and rides it to the finish line. By successfully completing the second trial, Lion-O learns its lesson as well, that any journey does not necessarily have to be taken alone and there are always other paths that can be taken to reach one’s goal. Back in the land of the living, the captured ThunderCats are being transported by the Slithe and his army aboard their Lizard Cruisers. Tygra then distracts Addicus and Kaynar long enough for WilyKit and WilyKat to pick the the locks of their cuffs as well as those of Panthro and Cheetara. The freed ThunderCats deliver a hefty beating to the villains. Since he already has the Sword of Omens in his possession, Slithe orders his army to retreat while Tygra vows to get it back. Characters Vehicles Locations Trivia * The two trials that Lion-O faces in this episode are a clear homage to the Anointment Trials that Lion-O had to partake in in the original 1980s ThunderCats cartoon series. ** In his first trial, Lion-O had to be more cunning than the ThunderKittens, similar to the episode "Lion-O's Anointment Third Day: The Trial of Cunning". ** In his second trial, Lion-O had to be faster than Cheetara, similar to the episode "Lion-O's Anointment Second Day: The Trial of Speed". Notable Quotes Cheetara: The Book can be cryptic at times. Maybe you're misinterpreting the message. Panthro: It's not us, kid. You're your own worst enemy. Kaynar: You run like a girl. Jaga: While your first life was given to you, your second life must be earned. Cheetara: And you're still acting like the same stubborn prince you were the day I met you. Can't see a dead end even when you're running straight into it. Tygra: I'd rather die a king than live forever as a mindless lackey. Media This episode was released on the following media: DVD *ThunderCats: Season 1 Book 2 *ThunderCats: Complete Series VOD *ThunderCats: Season 1 - Amazon Prime Release Episode Screenshots Official Preview Clips Category:Thundercats: 2011 TV episodes Category:ThunderCats (2011) episodes written by Todd Casey